Oftentimes, people at restaurants will drink wine of a known year and vineyard, will like the wine and will want to purchase bottles of the wine for their own use at a later date. Unfortunately, it is sometimes difficult for the waiter or the customer to write down the information necessary to identify properly the wine because of the pressures of other customers, lack of paper, or just forgetfulness. Even if the identity of the wine is written down on paper, the paper is often lost or misplaced. While customers sometimes remove labels from the bottles of wine they wish to drink again, this requires soaking the wine bottle in water and is both cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to make it easy for a customer to identify a particular wine which the customer found satisfactory so that the customer can easily repurchase the wine at his or her local liquor store.